


An Interstellar Production

by WestOrEast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: When a former porn actress gets the offer to star again in her old series, she pretty much has to take it (and the paycheck). Even when the people doing the offering are a group of aliens in love with the series.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	An Interstellar Production

  
I stretched and looked over at Rory. He was looking at me too, though not _quite_ at my face. I grinned. Geez, who would ever have suspected that a man might not look his wife in the face when she was wearing a white, nearly-transparent nightie that showed off the dark, black skin underneath, and the full curves underneath _that_? It baffled the mind.  
  
I slipped into bed next to him and rested my head on his nicely muscled chest. His arm instantly wrapped around me. Not a _sexual_ gesture, just holding me close to him. And it felt _nice_. I sighed in satisfaction and snuggled closer to him.  
  
“I love you, Jasmine,” Rory said, planting a kiss on the top of my head.  
  
“I love you too, honey,” I said.  
  
Of course, right at that moment, the tram went past, rattling the windows and drowning out my voice. I had to wait until it was gone and then repeated myself.  
  
Ugh, the sooner we were out of this dump, the better. Just another… well, assuming Rory couldn’t find another, better paying job, year and nine months for me at the community college, and then off to whatever job a young lady with a degree in accounting could get. And start paying off the student debt, of course, so I didn’t think that we’d be living in a _much_ nicer apartment after I graduated, or wearing much newer clothes, or eating much healthier foods.  
  
Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep, thinking about how, sooner or later, our life was going to get better.

  
*******

  
I blinked. I was resting on something hard. _That_ wasn’t a huge change, given what I’d been pressed up against in my old career, but if I had rolled out of bed, the jolt of landing should have been enough to wake me up instantly. Instead, this was just a gradual rise in awareness as little details started to penetrate the fog of sleep. Like the weird, not quite floral smell in the air, or the distant, irregular thumping I could half hear, half feel.  
  
I opened my eyes, rubbing them as I did so. Half way up, I stopped dead as I actually looked at what I was seeing.  
  
I was in a white room. It was a bit bigger than our entire apartment, and the walls were glowing with a pearly light that suffused the entire room.  
  
My heart suddenly started beating like a snare drum as I looked around. Oh thank God, Rory was sleeping right next to me on the floor. But still, what the hell?  
  
“Ah, we see you are awake.”  
  
My head _whipped_ back around to the other side of me at the deep, rumbling voice. Then my jaw dropped.  
  
There were three… no, no human was that tall or that skinny. Oh _fuck_ were these actual aliens or demons or fae or whatever?  
  
Whatever they were, there were three of them, standing in front of some strange equipment and watching us. The one on my left was _huge_ , with a big frame with muscles grafted on that were, in turn, topped with more muscles. The black jumpsuit over his blue skin didn’t disguise the fact that he could obviously break a car in two with just his fingers. The fact that he was male was either obvious, or there was something _really_ weird going on right in between his legs. His face seemed made out of hard, straight lines, and even though it was set up on normal lines, two eyes up top, a mouth below, it still wasn’t _human_.  
  
The one in the middle was a _lot_ more normal. You know, as normal as a… woman, probably, with blue skin and big, pure silver eyes could be. If she had hair, it was hidden underneath the cap of her white jumpsuit. And… yeah, those had to be breasts, which meant that her friend _had_ to have a dick. She was _really_ skinny, skinnier than some of the girls I had worked with, and that wasn’t a profession that encouraged a lot of meat on the bones for the women. Her face, well, it wasn’t really _human_ , but it did look like a woman’s face, kind of.  
  
The final one was tall. Really tall. Like, a solid foot taller than Rory, and either of his… her… companions. I couldn’t tell. Their face, surprise surprise, though human-ish wasn’t any more human than their companions. And they seemed to have both breasts and a dick. A dick that was even bigger than the guy’s. And ditto with the big silver eyes and the blue skin.  
  
“Ghhk,” I said, staring at the trio with eyes that were about as wide as theirs. I rubbed my throat and tried again. “What?”  
  
“Jasmine Peters, formerly Jasmine Warren, also known as Lisa Licks?” The center one, the woman (probably) said, in a musical voice that ran up and down the vocal range.  
  
“Y-yeah,” I said, reaching behind me and shaking Rory awake. He grunted a bit and I could tell when he saw where we were and who we were with. “A-And you?”  
  
“We’re agents of the Interstellar Cultural Promotion Agency,” the center one said again. “I am Sanhe, and this is Rither,” she said, pointing at Mr. Muscles, “and Bob,” she pointed at the one to her right.  
  
“Bob,” I said flatly, wondering if I just needed to slap myself really hard to wake up back home.  
  
“It’s a very common name,”… _Bob_ said. “ _Very_ common.”  
  
Okay, you know what? I was just going to roll with that. Just like I was going to go with the fact that I was wearing a nightie that didn’t exactly hide my body so much as it presented it in front of three… aliens (what the fuck, aliens were real?). Hell, I’d worn less in front of more people.  
  
“I’m, um, Jasmine,” I said, rising to my feet and suddenly wishing I had worn something thicker to bed. “And this is my husband Rory,” I continued, helping him up as well, and wishing that he hadn’t slept in the nude. This probably wasn’t how first contact was supposed to go. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” I said, my voice quickly rising to a squeak as I actually _realized_ that I was talking to aliens.  
  
“Oh no,” Rither said, his voice the exact, deep rumble that you’d expect from someone that bulky. “The pleasure is all ours, Mrs. Licks.”  
  
“Peters, please,” I said, reaching out and hugging Rory close to me. I was feeling the need for some human contact right now, _especially_ from my husband. “That name was never anything more than a bad pun to put in the credits.”  
  
“And how do you people even know about that?” Rory asked, hugging me back and pressing me close to him. “I didn’t find out until we’d been dating for two months.” He paused. “And that was when she was still working.”  
  
“Well, another agency has been keeping watch on your planet for the past sixty years,” Bob said, their voice the most human-like of all three of them. “And they curate the information you broadcast, to share with the rest of the galaxy.”  
  
“Most of it’s crap that nobody watches,” Rither said again, shifting his weight around. “But _your_ stuff,” he pointed right at me, “got really popular really fast.” I swallowed, certain worrying ideas starting to form in my mind. “The critic,” he said something that sounded like a bird singing an orchestra for two seconds, “wrote an essay demonstrating how Director Langtree was an unsung genius, who should have had proper funding and support. And that even as it was, his films still have a great deal to both teach and entertain us.”  
  
“Wait, wait,” I said, blinking and waving my hands in the air. “Old Bobby was a genius? His films were _dreck_. I should know, I was the star in them!”  
  
“Yes, Space Ranger Dee Sire,” Sanhe said, her head bobbing and swaying on top of her slender neck. “In five films, _The Perilous Planet of Pleasure_ , _The Slime Pits of Eroitca Sixty Nine_ -“  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I remember all of them,” I said, waving my hand.  
  
“Honey,” Rory whispered in my ear, “Maybe not that tone of voice to the aliens who kidnapped us while we were sleeping.”  
  
“Oh. Right. Sorry,” I whispered back.  
  
“Galactic civilization likes these films,” I said. I got three nods. “ _Why_? Nobody on Earth likes them! I get most of the royalties from them, and I’d make more flipping burgers in a day than I get in a month from the sales.”  
  
“That is because Earth doesn’t have the proper sense of taste that a multi-species polity provides,” Sanhe said. “We, on the other hand, can appreciate the sublime artistry and drive inherent in all of the films, and regret Director Langtree’s untimely passing from the world that scorned his vision.”  
  
Oh yeah, he was dead, wasn’t he? Died a few years ago from the bottle after the studio went bankrupt. That was sad, and I had gone to his funeral, because he was a nice man, especially given that he was running a porn studio. But I would _never_ have called him a genius, artistic or otherwise. The films weren’t _just_ bad because we had two pennies to spend on salaries and less on props.  
  
“I’m sure,” I said, not quite able to keep a bemused smile off of my face, “that Bobby would be touched to have heard that there was finally a market for the stuff he made. But… why are you here?”  
  
“Isn’t is obvious?” Bob said. “We want to make another movie, staring you again.”  
  
“What?” I asked, staring at them in bewilderment. “Why? Those films were crap. I mean, once Richie’s costume caught fire and we had to film a new scene with Terrence in a Han Solo costume, and that was still the best movie that we ever made.”  
  
“Ah, that would be why the titular sex beast in _Sex Beast From The XXX Dimension_ disappeared halfway through the movie,” Sanhe said, nodding. “There were some questions about why that happened.”  
  
“Yeah, not a high point,” I said, “but it still…” I glanced at Rory, trying to see if he had a better grasp of what was going on than I did. He was rubbing his forehead and looking at the ground. “You guys _really_ think Langtree was a genius?”  
  
“Of course,” Sanhe said, nodding again, her head bobbing up and down on a _very_ flexible neck. “And your own acting talent was nothing to sneeze at either.”  
  
Oh come _on_. Sure, I was the best part of those movies, because, you know, the hot chick tends to be the selling point in porn. But there was a reason I was going to get a degree in accounting and not in acting and not _just_ because I didn’t want to answer ‘I took a bunch of cocks, human or otherwise, on camera for money in a bankrupt studio’ when I was asked what prior acting experience I had. And that _was_ the total experience I had, since I had signed on to Ship of Lust Studios two weeks after turning eighteen.  
  
“Despite his untimely death,” Rither said, “our own directors have worked up something that would fit into his milieu. And, of course, we have _you_ to once more star as Space Ranger Dee Sire.”  
  
“That’s a nice offer,” Rory said after a minute where I remained silent, trying to work out what the hell was happening. “But Jasmine _did_ retire from that.”  
  
“Yes, we know,” Bob said. “But we are willing to offer five hundred thousand American dollars in payment.”  
  
Both Rory and I made choking sounds at that. Five _hundred_ thousand? That was more money that we were going to make in the next decade. That was ten times more money than Langtree had _ever_ had to film one of his smut flicks.  
  
I looked at Rory. He looked at me. We both nodded, and he squeezed my shoulders.  
  
“I was okay knowing that you had been a porn actor when we got married,” Rory said, moving his hands down to give me a hug. “And I’m okay with it now.”  
  
“Sounds good, then,” I said, nodding my head and breathing in and out as I tried to stop my head from spinning.  
  
I mean, I was going to be acting out porno fanfiction. What the _fuck_. I’d written fanfiction, and I’d obviously been in porn, but the two of them had never crossed paths for me before.  
  
“Excellent, excellent,” Sanhe said with a big grin that showed off some surprisingly human like teeth. “Your name will be on the tongues of everyone in the galaxy once this is released. If you’ll come this way, we have a perfect replica of your space ranger costume prepared.”  
  
“One sec,” I said, turning around to look at Rory and wrap him in a hug. I rested my head against the crook of his shoulder and neck. “Are you okay with this, Rory? I should have asked before, but-.” But there was a _lot_ going on that I needed to take in.  
  
“…Yeah, yeah, I think I am,” Rory said, hugging me tightly, his strong arms encircling me. “It’s pretty weird, but…” He smiled. “You’re doing something nobody else in the world has ever done before. That’s pretty exciting, honey.”  
  
I smiled up at him. Yeah, this _was_ a new experience, not just for me, but for _any_ human, wasn’t it? I supposed I should make the most of it.  
  
“And the money won’t hurt either,” I said, planting a kiss on his lips. “We’re going to be _rich_.”  
  
“Yeah,” he said, shaking his head in disbelief. “And it will all be thanks to you.” He looked over my shoulder. “Go get them, tiger.”  
  
I smiled at him and drew away. Okay, I had thought I was done with porn, but now it was time for Lisa Licks’s reintroduction to _high society_.

*******

I looked down at my costume. Heh, they had said it was a replica of the space ranger bikini, but in _this_ outfit, I didn’t need to worry about flexing the wrong way and tearing it in two. Of course, if I flexed a _different_ wrong way, I was still going to spill out of it, but I was expecting _that_. Heh, we had once had to reshoot a scene three times before Bobby would accept me posing in a different way just so that I wouldn’t reveal the good stuff in the first scene.  
  
I lifted my gaze a bit and looked at myself in the mirror in the small dressing room the aliens had provided. A pretty hot black woman stared back at me. I still had it. Well, I mean _duh_. I ate right and exercised and I was only twenty four. No duh I looked good.  
  
I reached up and adjusted my big boobs, making sure they sat just right in the orange top. Okay, move it just a bit and _there_. That showed off my cleavage to the right extent. And a similar check to the orange and white bottom that went a whole three inches down my thick thighs (and was tight enough it was like it was painted onto my skin) showed off my butt and my legs. And, given how tight it was, gave a pretty good hint at where my pussy was, and just how plump my lower lips actually were.  
  
And after that, a check to make sure that the belt with the prop laser gun was still in place, and that the space ranger badge was firmly attached to my top, and I was ready to go. I smile at my reflection one more time, and then _lustfully_ smiled at it, making sure that I was looking just as slutty and fuckable as Dee Sire always had been. I turned around and left the dressing room, my thigh-high high-heeled boots clacking on the floor as I rejoined my fellow actors and Rory.  
  
The only one I actually looked at was Rory. He had never gotten to see me in my space ranger costume in the flesh before, so I wanted to make sure that he got a nice, long look at how nicely I filled the costume.  
  
And it was pretty obvious he liked what he saw, since his dick got pretty hard pretty fast. He was still naked, and I spent a nice long time thinking about how fun it would be to reenact our honeymoon again. We had both gone naked for fifteen hours straight, only gotten dressed because we wanted to see the sights around time. And fuck in them.  
  
Then I turned my attention back to the aliens. They were looking at me with pretty much the same expression that Rory was. That sent a thrill of lust through me, though there wasn’t the matching feeling of affection I got from the way Rory looked at me.  
  
“Got your script memorized?” Rither asked, his voice somehow a bit deeper now than before, to the point where it sounded like rocks were getting ground up.  
  
“All ten lines of it, yeah,” I said, looking upwards as a set of small, flying spheres flew down. There were circular lenses at the center of each of them, and I supposed I was looking at the cameras of the future. “And it _does_ sound like what Langtree would write.”  
  
“That is _very_ good to hear,” Sanhe said, gliding up towards me. She smiled at me and gestured towards the center of the room, which had been redone into a generic space ship bridge (at least, what _I_ thought a generic bridge should look like. Who knew what they thought one would.) “The set is ready whenever you are.”  
  
“Sure thing,” I said, stretching a bit (but not _too_ much) and smiling at Rither. “Ready to become a porn star, mate?”  
  
“I already _am_ ,” Rither said, walking towards the set as well. “We all are. That’s why we were sent on the cultural promotion mission.”  
  
Okay, maybe I should spend a bit of time finding out just how exactly their society was set up. Later, though, since Sanhe was gesturing me towards the edge of the stage that I was supposed to appear on. I walked over there, using the space ranger sway in my hips as I walked, shaking my butt quite a bit more than even the tall heels I was in demanded.  
  
Once I was there, I glanced at Sanhe again, who nodded and gestured towards the camera drones that were surrounding me. Okay, _showtime_.  
  
“Once again,” I said, swaggering onto the bridge and looking at the various surfaces I was going to get fucked on, “Space Ranger Dee Sire is out and about!” I posed, hand on my hip as I didn’t _quite_ look at a camera. “Here to fight the villains of the galaxy wherever they are and no matter what they’re trying to do!”  
  
I spent the next minute and a half poking around the bridge, flipping switches as I narrated the bare bones plot about drifting spaceship, no signs of the crew, bring it in for recovery, yadda yadda yadda. Nothing too exciting and nothing that, two hours ago, I would have thought that _anyone_ would have ever cared about. But who knew? Maybe this scene would be as popular as the actual hard core fucking later on in the script.  
  
“What?” I asked, spinning around and drawing my prop gun as Rither , with the other two following him, carrying (hopefully fake) laser guns, heavily stepped onto the set. “Who’s-ah!”  
  
In one swift movement, Rither had grabbed me and knocked my gun away. Oh dear, it seemed that the space ranger had lost another fight. Her seventh fight in a row, actually.  
  
“Ranger Sire,” Rither growled, hosting me up and dropping me down onto a console. He loomed over me, and, in fact, between my legs, with a camera drone dropping down to focus on the _big_ bulge in his crotch and how close it was to my own groin. “You fell right into our trap. And now you’re going to pay for crossing the Black Hole Gang.”  
  
“Never, never,” I said, tossing my head to and fro like a silent movie heroine. “You’ll never-no!  
  
Rither had reached down and ripped my costume right off of my body in a single, smooth gesture. Shit, I hadn’t thought it would be _that_ effortless! Those muscles weren’t just for show!  
  
Also, surprise, surprise, yet _another_ ranger costume was destroyed during filming. That was six costumes for six movies. And at least this one had gone better than the disrobing scene in _Sex Beast_ , where Richie had stripped me, then tripped over the claws in his costume half a second later and went sprawling, _while_ the camera was rolling. Which wouldn’t have been too bad, if there had been the money to spare for a second costume to reshoot the scene.  
  
Even though it had been years since I had gotten the clothes ripped off of my body, I still knew what to do. I pushed my chest up, making my boobs wobble a bit for the drone that was recording it. I also shrieked, even as I spread my legs apart. And the cameras focused on _that_ , too, picking up the gleams of arousal between my legs.  
  
I was kind of aroused already. Part of that was because the thought of taking cock again in front of cameras _was_ exciting. And the other part of it was that the aliens had left a vibe in my dressing room that I had spent a solid minute or two using. And, frankly, I was getting more aroused as things went on.  
  
Four hands started roaming over my body (since Sanhe and Bob still had to carry their props), thoroughly molesting me. I had to admit, it felt kind of nice. Rory did his best (and it _was_ very good) but two hands that knew what they were doing still couldn’t match four hands that were also pretty skilled.  
  
And since the only thing I was still wearing were my boots and the headband, they could touch _every_ part of my body. And they did. My boobs, especially, got thoroughly groped, hands and fingers teasing them and making me feel very nice.  
  
My pussy got plenty of attention paid to it. Some of it was for the cameras, of course, but some of it was also to finish getting me warmed up and ready to take a cock inside of my folds. My ass, of course, was already cleaned out and lubed up, ready to get used.  
  
I twisted and moaned and protested as I got fondled by three actual aliens, putting on a good show for the cameras. I had to admit, I was kind of enjoying this on a level beyond getting sexed up. I still had it, I could still act. You know, to the extent that the chick in a porn movie needed to act.  
  
“No, no, no!” I said, shaking my head back and forth again. “What do you think you’re doing to me! You can’t treat an agent of the Intergalactic Rangers like this!”  
  
“Shut up, human scum,” Bob said, prodding my head with the tip of their rifle. “You don’t have any rights now that you’re the newest member of our gang.” They hammily laughed, throwing their head back and making their dark green tendril-like hair sway. “You’ll be taking care of _all_ of us.”  
  
“You’ll never sully the dignity of the-ep!”  
  
I squeaked, mostly out of reality as I was pulled off of the console and onto the floor. I landed on my butt, my face right in front of Rither’s crotch, and the impressive dick that was behind his jumpsuit. I spread my legs quite a bit and propped them up. It was kind of an awkward position, since I still had my high heeled boots on, but it was worth it to give the drones a clear look at my wet, shaved pussy.  
  
“You talk too much, Dee Sire,” Rither said, unsealing his jumpsuit and letting his cock fall out on my forehead.  
  
I squeaked again at the sight as I pulled my head back. Shockingly enough, the alien man had an alien cock. In hindsight, that was pretty obvious, but I still hadn’t thought about the possibility until it actually happened.  
  
It wasn’t _too_ exotic, and I had used some pretty funky dildoes back at the old SoL studios. So the bumps and stuff around the head were surprising, but not intimidating. I stared up at Rither. At his _actual_ face, not the bit that was taking up most of the view. I pasted on the most vulnerable expression I could, even as a rifle muzzle pressed against the back of my head, moving my mouth towards his cock.  
  
“You think you can just toy with a veteran agent like this?” I asked, even as I adjusted my angle of approach a bit so that I could properly get at the dick. “You’ll all pay for what you’re doing.”  
  
That was my last line for a while, as my mouth got wrapped around the cock. I started sucking it, lavishing attention with my tongue. This was the first (real) non-human dick I had ever had, so I was going to do my very best to it. After all, I had my pride as an actress, and the fact that it was a _porn_ actress didn’t detract from that.  
  
Also, the dick was a _big_ dick, probably a foot long. I was going to need to pay close attention to it to make sure that I actually could handle it. I always tried to get a scene done in a single shot, and not just because Langtree rarely had the money to afford even an extra hour of filming.  
  
But I was managing it, alternating between actually _sucking_ on it, pushing my lips down along the thick, dark blue shaft, and pulling back to lick my way up and down along it. My tongue went all the way from the bumps around the head, down to the ball sac. Which, actually, only seemed to have a single, big testicle inside of it, I found out as I massaged it while planting kisses up and down along it.  
  
Then it was back up. And not moving my mouth back up, but my entire body. I was pulled up into the air as Rither adjusted his grip on me, his hands digging into my butt as I wrapped my own legs around his stocky waist. My feet couldn’t quite meet behind his back.  
  
I could feel his dick pressing against my thigh, and angled myself so that he slid into the _right_ hole. The script called for anal later, but _after_ I had gotten a bit warmed up and stretched out from Bob’s dick. And, frankly, even though anal sex felt _good_ , having my pussy filled always felt _great_.  
  
And so I sank down onto Rither’s cock, filling myself up with a dick in front of my naked husband. I actually glanced over at him. He smiled and nodded at me as he kept on masturbating. Okay, that was good to see. And I _was_ looking forward to getting fucked by him later, after filming was over.  
  
“That’s right,” Rither rumbled as his fingers dug into my black skin, “there’s no escape for you now, Ranger.”  
  
“Oh no,” I said, putting as much emotion into my voice as I could as I got _turned on_ by the dick moving inside of me, stretching me out, “someone, please, save me!”  
  
“Nobody’s coming, slut,” Rither said, giving my boob a squeeze. I could see a drone hovering just a few inches away, recording every detail of how his fingers made my big tit shift around as he played with it. The one thing it couldn’t capture was how _good_ it felt. “You’re never getting out of here.”  
  
It was becoming a bit of a struggle to remember my lines, with how hard he was fucking me. And how _full_ he was fucking me, too. Rither’s dick was going _deep_ inside of me, really spreading me out. I was probably going to cum soon. Not as hard as the script called for me to cum, but that was where the magic of _lying_ would come in.  
  
I could see the drones circling around me, recording me getting fucked from every single angle. I made sure to keep the proper expression on my face, a mix of lust and shame and arousal and anger. Not the easiest combination to keep track of, especially when there was a dick a full foot long hollowing my pussy out, but I was still more or less managing it.  
  
Right up until Rither came. Then the script called for me to have an orgasm as well. _That_ wasn’t a problem, at least. I came _really_ hard, and overacted on top of that, as much as I could, at least, given what I was feeling.  
  
“Oh, oh, oh!” I screamed, thrashing around in Rither’s grip as I felt my pussy start to get flooded with semen. “How dare you defile, oh, it’s so _good!_ ”  
  
And it really was good. Rither was cumming just as much as I would have expected a guy with a dick that big to cum, and I was feeling pretty _full_ as his dick kept on pumping seed into me in a steady flow of warm, sticky semen.  
  
It really was sticky, too. I could feel it _clinging_ to my insides, coating my inner walls- well, whatever color Rither’s semen was. I wasn’t in a very good position to get a look at it.  
  
And it was dripping out of me, even though it was so sticky. There was just so _much_ of it that I supposed there was nothing left inside of my pussy for it to sticky to. I could feel it running along my skin before dripping down to the ground, and I supposed that there was a camera drone underneath me capturing every detail, just like there was one a few inches above my crotch getting a close-up of my human pussy getting filled with alien dick.  
  
I was dropped in the captain’s chair and swiveled around to face all three of my other actors. They were all leering down at me, lust dancing in their eyes. I panted for breath (a lot harder than I actually needed to), my chest rising and falling. I made sure that my legs stayed widely spread, so that the cameras could see my pussy and the- I glanced down quickly- yellow-white semen that had filled me up so much.  
  
Sanhe was next, already stripped down to nothing. I gave her a good long look as she swaggered over to me, checking out another woman. Even if it was another alien woman. She looked good. Her body was just as obviously nonhuman as her face, but I would still bet good money on most straight men wanting to bang her. Weird proportions and breasts- oh man, she was firm and perky even with boobs that big? There was no justice in the world. But yeah, she looked hot, and it was going to be a pleasure to bang her. Or to have her bang me, as the case may be.  
  
“Remember me, Dee Sire?” Sanhe asked, looking down at me with an expression that was an equal mix of lust and anger. “Or remember my _brother_ at least? He’s serving ten Galactic Cycles based on your testimony.” She stepped onto the chair, propping herself up on a pole, and I suddenly found my face buried against alien pussy. “This is a much better use for that lying tongue of yours.”  
  
I got to work, licking away at the wet pussy that was rubbing against my chin and nose. It was surprisingly sweet, far tastier than any other woman I had ever eaten out. I wondered if all of her species was like that, or if she had gotten body mods. She _was_ a porn actor, and I supposed that if Earth had plastic surgery and breast implants (neither of which I had ever needed, thank you very much) then galactic civilization would have something even better.  
  
At any rate, as I felt Sanhe’s hands grabbing onto my scalp, I reached up and grabbed her butt. It was a nice butt, too, although the skin didn’t feel _quite_ right underneath my fingers. I spread it apart slightly, and felt Sanhe lift herself up a bit, so that the cameras could get a better view. And that was the important thing, wasn’t it? Actual pleasure for us _was_ second place to making sure that the cameras could get the best view. At least there were more cameras now than back in the old days, so we didn’t have to plan out every single movement for a single camera that could barely move around.  
  
Sanhe’s pussy wasn’t quite like a human’s, just like the rest of her body wasn’t. But it was still close enough that I could figure out what to do, even with the two sets of lower lips. And, of course, there was the clit, that was obvious enough that I paid a lot of attention to it. Not that anyone else would probably be able to tell, with how closely my lips were glued to Sanhe’s skin most of the time.  
  
But I kept on licking, swirling my tongue around as I ate out my very first alien woman. And my first woman in a few years, actually, since I hadn’t done a lesbian scene since _Sex Slave of the Amazons_ , which, surprise, surprise, had a lot of girl on girl stuff in it.  
  
Sanhe certainly _sounded_ like she was enjoying what I was doing to her, bouncing around on top of the armrests of the chair and moaning a lot. I wasn’t able to tell how much of that was real, versus her being an actor just like me, but if her levels of arousal were anything like what a human woman’s were, she _was_ enjoying what I was doing to her. She really was wet, and I was feeling her arousal sticking to my skin as I worked.  
  
And speaking of arousal sticking to the skin, I could feel Rither’s cum still sliding out of me. And now it was pooling on the chair I was sitting on, and sticking to my butt. I was going to need to clean that off when the break came up.  
  
“Yes, you worthless human,” Sanhe said, grinding her pussy against my face. “Do it, you slut. Make me cum!”  
  
I kept on working. And Sanhe cried out in what had to be orgasm. I looked up and saw a blissful look on her face as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. But unless whatever species she was was different from humans, I didn’t think she really had cum. There certainly hadn’t been a sudden surge in arousal flowing out of her lips or anything.  
  
Well, that was the porn biz for you. And now it was time for the next position anyway.  
  
Sanhe pulled me out of the chair. Well, she _acted_ like she was pulling me out of the chair, and I went along with her, ‘struggling’ and ‘squirming’ as I was thrown down onto the ground. I looked up, not _quite_ at the cameras, looking as turned on and vulnerable as I could. And one of those emotions was actually real!  
  
Then Sanhe was on me again, pinning me down to the floor as she straddled me. I could feel her pussy pressing against mine, and her hands clinging to my leg as she pulled it up in the air, draping it over her shoulder. It was a good thing I was still taking yoga classes!  
  
“You’re going to be our slave,” Sanhe moaned as she started to grind against my pussy and as I made quiet moaning sounds that wouldn’t drown out what she was saying. “You’re never returning to Space Ranger HQ, and you’re going to spend the rest of your life underneath the Black Hole Gang.”  
  
My mind flashed to me wearing a Slave Leia costume. And I had to admit, I thought I would look pretty good in that! Maybe I should buy one when we got back to Earth. I was sure that Rory would appreciate me wearing that.  
  
“N-never,” I said, shaking my head back and forth even as I tried to adjust my hips so that our pussies were pressing as firmly together as possible. “You’re out of your mind if you think that Dee Sire will work for criminals.”  
  
“You’re not going to have a choice,” Sanhe said, reaching down and flicking one nipple. “You’re going to be chained to a wall and fucked, over and over again. You’re going to be _ours_.”  
  
And that was the last bit of dialog we would need for a while. I focused on what was actually important to the film, rubbing against her pussy and looking as sexy as I could.  
  
And I could tell that at least _some_ people thought I was doing a good job. I could just barely see Rory, sitting off on one side. He was panting, and I could tell that he _had_ been masturbating. I gave him a wink and then turned back to the porn I was shooting.  
  
Sanhe was touching me all over my front. Well, she certainly had some good access to my body, in this position, with me flat on my back right in front of her. Her hands would glide along my leg, or play with my boobies or touch my pussy, rubbing right against both of our clits. It felt _really_ good, and I kept on humping back against her, doing my best to make this feel and look as good as possible.  
  
I could feel an orgasm welling up inside of me. I didn’t fight it. Hell, with how horny I was, trying to resist it would just mean cumming _later_ instead of cumming right now. I clutched at the metal floor, gasping as I felt the pleasure growing inside of me. Oh yes. Oh _yes_ , it was going to be a good one, I could tell.  
  
And it was. I thrashed around on the floor, lifting myself up as I felt the pleasure running through me, my pussy squeezing down around nothing even as Sanhe kept on grinding against my lower lips and clit. I panted, my eyes going wide as I stared up at her and the ceiling, feeling the pleasure running through me. Oh yes. Oh _yes_ , that felt great. Yes, I loved it, cumming was the best, so, so good.  
  
I didn’t actually see white when I came, but I still _really_ enjoyed it. And I was ready for more, which was a pretty good thing since the scene wasn’t over yet. Sanhe gave me a quick wink that I was sure the cameras didn’t pick up, and kept on fucking herself against me. And I kept on playing the defeated ranger, letting her use my body.  
  
“Oh yes,” Sanhe moaned a few minutes later, “you’re going to make me cum, you human whore!”  
  
And this time, she actually did cum. I could feel a _lot_ of arousal suddenly getting rubbed against my pussy, and her fingers clenched down _really_ tightly around my leg. It actually hurt a bit, but then she let go, as orgasmic tremors ran through her body. It was pretty hot, and a quick glance around the set showed that I wasn’t the only one to think so. The other aliens had some obvious erections, and Rory was masturbating again.  
  
Sanhe crawled off of me and stretched, showing her slender body off to the cameras that circled around her. Then she sneered down at me.  
  
“That was your first payment, Dee Sire,” Sanhe said. “But I’m going to keep you until my brother gets out of space jail. And then you’re going to make it up to him as well.”  
  
Sanhe stepped aside, and then, next up was, sigh, Bob. I still couldn’t quite believe that was actually their name. Just like I wasn’t really Lisa Licks or Dee Sire. Well, I wasn’t being paid for my opinions on alien naming habits, so I might as well do what I was here for. Take alien cock once more.  
  
And once again, things started out with me sucking them off. There was some banter that I barely listened to as I stared at the cock in front of me. It was a lot like Rither’s, though not quite as big. And I wrapped my lips around it and started sucking, staring upwards at Bob and the camera as I bobbed up and down along it, steadily going a bit lower down with every thrust. And as I did so, I started masturbating.  
  
Which, believe me, felt _good_. I was _really_ horny, and I was glad that I had been ‘broken’ enough by the pirates ‘torments’ that I was finally able to start masturbating. My fingers glided against my cum-stuffed pussy as I stroked myself and as I made my throat start to bulge as I took Bob _deep_ down. And I was squatting, so it was really easy for a camera to get a good view of what I was doing.  
  
Also, there was the way I was turned to the side so that it would be as easy as possible for the cameras to get every single detail of my naked body and the semen that was still slowly dripping out of me. After all, I was the star of the show, so they would want to get as much footage of me as possible, right?  
  
As I masturbated and sucked Bob’s cock, I realized just how strange it was to suck on their dick. The bumps along their lower head sure did feel strange in my mouth and pressing against my tongue as I went back and forth along the cock. _Really_ strange, but I wasn’t complaining here.  
  
“This is where you belong,” Bob said, poking me in the head again with their rifle prop. “It makes me sick, watching you act as if you’re an actual space ranger, when everyone knows that a mere human could never do that.”  
  
Okay, this was pretty much the same canned dialog that I had gotten in the old scripts, but I _really_ hoped that this wasn’t _also_ what the galactic community actually thought of humanity. It was quite alright to do this sort of thing in porn, but if we got treated like this whenever humanity as a whole took the galactic stage, there could be _problems_.  
  
Well, that wasn’t anything I needed to worry about anytime soon. Instead, I did my best on sucking the cock that was in front of me, and making as flashy of a masturbation show as I could. Lots of stroking my petals, lots of rapid finger fucking, all that sort of thing. Just so long as I could look good for the camera that was hovering in between my thighs as I petted the pussy.  
  
After a few minutes, I had thoroughly polished Bob’s rod, though they hadn’t cum. Which was all part of the script. Instead, as I came off of their dick, I got shoved backwards, landing on my back and staring up at them. I shivered, making sure that almost every bit of my body except my nose was trembling.  
  
“Please,” I moaned, stretching my legs apart, “don’t you have any mercy for me? Can’t you just stop?”  
  
“Stop?” Bob asked with a laugh as they climbed down on top of me, pressing me down to the floor and rubbing their cock against my pussy. “Why would I ever stop fucking a whore like you?”  
  
Bob reached down and pulled my legs up, until my ankles were level with my ears. Then they moved to the side a bit to give the camera another good look at my pussy on _full_ display. I glanced down myself, and saw that there was _still_ some mostly white cum leaking out of me. Man, I hadn’t been drained out yet, and I was about to get a whole new load inside of me.  
  
“Oh!” I moaned, _entirely_ truthfully, as I got filled up with Bob’s cock.  
  
It felt good, and I knew that I was going to cum very soon. I gasped, staring upwards at Bob. And Bob sure was nice to look at, in addition to the cock that was moving in and out of me. Their breasts weren’t as big as mine were, but they were still big, and I was sure that they and I could have quite a good time together, even if the cameras weren’t rolling.  
  
But they _were_ , and that meant that I wasn’t able to kiss them and touch their boobies. Instead, I needed to be the defeated slut, getting used over and over again by her heartless captors. Which wasn’t exactly a terrible fate to be suffering, given how I could feel my orgasm starting to take shape inside of me.  
  
I thrust back against Bob as much as I could, given the position I was in. And I also kissed them. Or, more accurately, they kissed me and I tried to struggle away, which _somehow_ didn’t manage to do much of anything as I kept on getting kissed and fucked.  
  
My own hands were holding onto Bob’s back, clinging tightly to them as they brought their hips back and forth, driving their bumpy cock in and out of me. I was gasping in lust as I felt the pleasure growing and growing inside of me. I was going to cum _soon_ and it was going to feel so, so good when it did happen.  
  
I lifted myself up just a bit, to rub my boobs against Bob’s. Our nipples brushed against each other, and that sent a shiver of arousal through me as I felt them digging into each other’s soft boobs. Oh yes, I was going to cum, any second now, it was going to be _great_.  
  
And then I came. I more or less tried not to be _too_ obvious about it, but I didn’t try too hard, and only stopped myself from moaning by letting Bob kiss me as they kept on fucking me. I squeezed down _tight_ around their cock, feeling the hard shaft still spreading me open as they fucked me through the metal flooring.  
  
I just lay there for about half a minute, letting the pleasure _really_ seep into me and making me feel so _good_ as I lingered in the wonderful afterglow of a really satisfying orgasm. All the while, of course, Bob kept on fucking me, treating me just like the slutty captive I was playing as. Which wasn’t a bad thing, and actually made me feel pretty good as I kept on getting fucked.  
  
“Say you love it,” Bob said as they kept on fucking me, pulling back from the kiss just a little bit to look down at me. “Tell me how much you love getting fucked.”  
  
I shook my head back and forth, putting _way_ more emotion into the gesture than was believable.  
  
“No, no, no,” I said. “I’ll never-.” Bob reached down and groped my breast, making sure that a camera was in position to capture every second of it. “Oh _yes_! I love it!”  
  
And I actually _was_ loving what was happening to me. It did feel good to get fucked like this, to have the thick dick pounding in and out of me as I got screwed six ways from Sunday. I was going to have to try this position out with Rory when we got back home. Even though I wouldn’t be feeling _Rory’s_ boobs pressing against mine, surprise, surprise.  
  
“And you’re going to get more of it,” Bob said, picking up the pace and really hammering into me. “You’re going to get fucked by us evry single day for the rest of your life.”  
  
Well, that hardly sounded like a bad thing, now did it? I hadn’t signed up at the Ship of Love Studios as soon as I was legal _just_ because I needed a job, had I? Sure, I had thought those days were behind me, and that Rory was going to take care of my sexual needs once we had started going steady, but _fuck_ , cock felt good when it was inside of me.  
  
Bob kept on fucking me, really slamming into me and making me feel so _hot_. I was panting for breath and I wasn’t even the one doing the work! I was just letting them plunder my pussy and stir up all sorts of wonderful feelings inside of me. And I wanted more. I wanted to cum at least once more, and if I could manage even more than that, I would _gladly_ take it.  
  
And I would, since the show wasn’t close to over yet. I still had a lot more scenes to film, and I was dead certain I would be able to cum in every single one of them. Except for the end credits, probably, where I’d be talking about how fun it was to film this. Well, unless they provided me with a vibrator to sit on or something…  
  
I put a pin in that idea to try and remember to bring it up later. Then I got back to putting on the best show for the cameras that I could, selling the idea that I was the captured space ranger Dee Sire, losing a battle to her own lewd body as she got fucked so, _so_ hard.  
  
The scene kept on rolling along, and before I knew it, it was time to wrap it up. Which was determined by when Bob was about to cum, of course. I felt them thrust their dick deep into my pussy and hold it there. And this time, I wasn’t so distracted that I couldn’t feel what it was like, in the before-orgasm rush.  
  
Oh wow, I could feel a wave of _something_ traveling up their dick, making it expand inside of me slightly, just for a minute. That was _wild_ , and it felt great. And then, of course, there was the actual orgasm.  
  
That was just as great as when Rither came inside of me. I gasped, twitching around underneath Bob as I felt them pump their cum deep inside of my already stuffed pussy. I stared up at him with wide eyes, eyes that seemed as big as Bob’s silver eyes.  
  
“That’s it, Dee Sire,” Bob said, their voice low and tense. “Take my cum, deep inside of your womb. Bear more children of the superior race!”  
  
Well, I certainly _hoped_ that Bob was just acting! I’d known that it was just acting in _Sex Beast_ because, you know, fake cum pumped through a dildo, but who knew what weird tricks an alien had? I supposed I’d need to wait a few months to find out!  
  
And in the mean time, I just kept on acting, gasping and moaning as I got filled up with even _more_ cum. Okay, I wasn’t actually acting, but I made sure that everybody could see what was happening as I got filled up.  
  
After a minute, Bob slid out of me, their cock still hard. I kept my ankles up by my head, my pussy widely spread and put on display. And sure enough, a drone swooped down to get a closeup of it, recording my pink folds and all of the off-white cum that was flowing out of me. I shivered, wondering just how many billions of other people were going to be masturbating to that shot in particular. And so a bit of arousal joined the cum that was leaking out of me.  
  
“The ranger thinks she’s done,” Rither said, looming above me, feet planted on either side of my head. “But we’re just getting started, aren’t we, crew?”  
  
And now it was time for the gangbang scene. I was dumped onto Rither’s lap, and I could feel his cock pressing against my butt and the small of my back. And that wasn’t _all_ he was going to end up pressed against, either, I thought with a shiver. Man, I was going to be one stuffed slut soon, wasn’t I? So it was a good thing I was looking forward to it.  
  
Sanhe had to arrange herself in what couldn’t be _that_ comfortable of a position, hovering overhead and letting me look right at her pussy as it dripped arousal onto my face. Out of the corner of my vision, I could see Bob taking up their position as well, and I spread my legs, making sure that they would be able to slide into my pussy as easy as could be.  
  
“Admit it, slut,” Rither growled into my ear. “Admit that you’re nothing more than a worthless star whore who belongs on her knees, taking alien cock.”  
  
“Yes,” I admitted, making sure the camera could capture my look of sublime defeat. “I’m nothing but your whore, masters. Please, use me to make up for all of the trouble I’ve caused all of you.”  
  
And with that, the gangbang properly started. I could feel my body getting lifted up a bit and then lowered back down, coming to rest on Rither’s cock. My ass _had_ been prepared for this, and I could feel my tightest hole stretching out to take his cock. I moaned, not acting at _all_ as I felt myself getting _filled_. It felt good as I got fucked, though not as good as cock in my pussy would have felt.  
  
Luckily, that would happen soon enough, anyway. I could feel Bob’s cock poking against my thigh as they brought it up to my pussy. And then they slid in as well. That felt great, too, and I sighed as I felt myself start to get stretched out.  
  
And to wrap things up, Sanhe’s pussy was rubbing against my face. I started eating her out again, doing my very best to make her feel as good as possible as my black body was trapped in between three blue aliens that were making me feel _so_ good.  
  
And would be for quite a while, too. The gangbang scene was going to go on for a while. I was going to get fucked a _lot_ , and the scene would end with me laying on the floor, completely and utterly limp and defeated and with a _lot_ of cum on me.  
  
And after that? I would go to shower and eat and recover a bit. Then reshoots for anything that needed another take (quite the luxury, compared to what Langtree had done) and then on to the second act. And after another break, reshoot, all that, it would be time for the finale and fully earning the money that Rory was sitting next to.  
  
Man, this was some easy money. And all I needed to do to earn it was to get thoroughly fucked by complete strangers for the viewing pleasure of however many aliens in the galaxy liked niche porn.  
  
And I was going to give it my very best.  
  


*******

I sat on a bench, watching Jaz get fucked. In a way, this was my first time watching her get fucked by someone else. The porn didn’t count, since we hadn’t been dating yet when she had been doing that.  
  
During a lull in the filming as the sets were rearranged, I looked down at one of the duffel bags full of money. There weren’t any logos on it, nothing but black fabric and metal. I opened it up, looking down at the bundles of twenties. _Five_ _hundred thousand_ dollars. It didn’t quite seem real. It was more money than I’d ever seen in my life.  
  
I picked a bundle up, flipping through the crisp bills, wondering just where an alien starship had gotten this much brand-new money. Then I looked a bit closer. First at one bill, then at three more. The same serial number was on all of them.  
  
Ok _ay_ , don’t spend too many of these in the same place at the same time. But well, that was a house, a _good_ house, completely paid off right then and there, with a hundred thousand and change left over. Jaz and I were going to need a long time to talk things over and figure out just what and where we’d spend all this dough on. And how to make sure we didn’t have a chat with the IRS about where we got this money.  
  
Well, Jaz was going to be busy for the next long while. I looked through the copy of the script I had been given. Yeah, they had gotten maybe forty percent of the scenes shot so far. And there was still the big finale left to do, where Jasmine- correction, _Space Ranger Dee Sire_ escaped from the ship, leaving a bomb behind. That promised to be pretty hot to watch, given how she was going to need to submerge herself in a slime pit to get the proper space protective coating (and even I could tell which of Jasmine’s movies they had gotten _that_ idea from) and then pilot the escape pod using a system of three dildoes arranged in exactly the method you’d expect.  
  
I was _certainly_ going to have to save up some stamina to masturbate during that scene. Jasmine looked beautiful was is, but there was just something about her black skin getting covered that would be so _hot_. Sure, white semen would probably end up being better than yellow slime, but I wasn’t really going to complain about it.  
  
And now as the trio manhandled my wife into a new position, I leaned back and started stroking my cock. You know, this was _really_ weird, but it was also so fun that I just couldn’t wrap my head around why people might think it was wrong to watch my porn star wife make us a _ton_ of money doing something that she was so obviously loving.  
  
I chuckled and rolled my eyes at the lines I could hear from the set. It probably took a lot of work to come up with dialog that was this entertainingly bad. As for the costume, well, it was a pity that it had been torn away. Jasmine looked _nice_ in it, and I wouldn’t have minded keeping it as a memento of all of this.  
  
I kept on masturbating as I watched my wife get plugged up by two cocks and smothered by a pussy. I would have loved to sub in and provide a third cock, but that would just have to wait until Jasmine was done filming. And in the meantime, at least I could enjoy the show. There was something to be said for a bit of distance to properly see just how erotic Jasmine was, when I wasn’t doing my best to make sure that the both of us were completely satisfied (and as she did the same, of course.)  
  
I had masturbated to Jasmine’s earlier movies quite a bit. Sometimes with her (assuming she could keep from laughing for long enough for her to get into the mood) and sometimes by myself. And this was feeling even better than any of those earlier times. There was just something so _erotic_ about Jasmine looking like this. She was so _hot_ , and I looked forward to having her all to myself later on, when it was just the two of us.  
  
My hand kept on pumping up and down along my shaft as I watched Jasmine shift around, to have who was taking what hole change up. Her head was tilted backwards as Rither (and man, I had thought that _I_ had a lot of muscles) started plundering her throat, driving his dick deep down and making her neck bulge. It was pretty hot.  
  
So hot, in fact, that it pushed me over the edge. I gasped as I started to cum. It was a _good_ orgasm, as I watched Jasmine get thoroughly used. She looked so hot, stuffed like this.  
  
My cum spilled onto my belly as I shivered and twitched. And as I kept on stroking my dick. My wonderful wife was just so _hot_. How could anyone not want to see her getting thoroughly used?  
  
I slumped backwards, feeling my cock going soft. Wow. That felt good. But now that the lust was no longer quite so strong inside of me, some other feelings were coming rushing to the fore. I was _tired_. Really, really tired, especially after such a good orgasm.  
  
You know what? I had been woken up after only… three? Four? Hours of sleep. And I was feeling tired. I was going to go find a place to get some shut-eye while my wife got turned back into a porn star.  
  
We were going to have quite a bit to talk about when this was over.

*******

I rolled over, coming to rest against Rory. I blinked. My, that had been a… dream. A pretty weird dream, actually. I hadn’t had one of _those_ dreams since I was a teen. Especially not one that was so coherent.  
  
“Huh? Honey?” Rory asked, grunting a bit as I woke him up. “That you?”  
  
“Nope,” I said, twisting around to plant a kiss on his cheek. “It’s Santa Claus.”  
  
Rory reached up to grab at me and I giggled as I got pulled down onto him. Well, that wet dream had left me a bit worked up, so why _not_ get up to some fun with my sexy, amazing husband? Who, I could tell by the growing pressure against my thigh, was in the mood to.  
  
Rory said something, then rolled his eyes and stopped talking as the elevated train rumbled by outside. He waited until it had passed and tried again.  
  
“Had a pretty funny dream about you, baby,” Rory said, running his hands up and down my shoulders. “You were getting back into the old business.”  
  
I paused, sitting up on his lap. That was… specific. Very, very specific. I licked my lips as I looked around, trying to gather my thoughts.   
  
A process that was instantly derailed by the sight of two stuffed-looking duffle bags near the front door of the one room apartment. Two very _familiar_ looking duffle bags.  
  
I hopped off of Rory and the bed and dashed over to them. I ignored Rory’s cut off question as he saw them too, and bent over to unzip one.  
  
Money stared back at me. Lots and lots of money. I reached down with a trembling hand and picked up a bundle of twenties. I turned around to look at Rory, who was starting to get the exact same look on his face that I could feel on mine.  
  
“Oh shit,” Rory said, sliding out of bed and coming over to me. “Jaz.”  
  
He opened the other bag. Just as much money was in there as well. And, right on top, a small DVD case. He picked it up and looked at me. I looked at him and then back down at it.  
  
 _A free copy with our compliments_ , a note in some strange, sticky plastic-like substance read that was attached to the case. _It was a pleasure creating art with you_. Below, were three collections of symbols that I supposed had to be Sanhe’s, Rither’s and Bob’s signatures.  
  
I looked at the case itself. It actually looked just like a normal, American DVD case, right down to all of the copyright information and warnings. On the front was a picture of me, posing in my space ranger costume and looking lustfully at the camera.  
  
 _Lisa Licks returns as Space Ranger Dee Sire in_ , it said in small font at the very top, before, in larger, golden letters, _Captured by the Black Hole Gang_.  
  
I looked up at Rory. He looked at me. Then we both turned over the case to look at the back.  
  
And _my_ , whoever had put this cover together had been able to just barely make this legal to display without a black plastic cover. There were three shots of me on the back, along with the usual enticement text that was too small to read in the gloom. I was naked in two of them, but was either posing in just the right way, or the photo borders cut off anything explicit. It was still obvious that this was a porno, though. Really, really obvious.  
  
I sat down heavily on the bed, rubbing my forehead. It wasn’t a dream. I was sure that every single detail I could remember was accurate. It had all happened.  
  
My gaze swung towards the money. And we had really been paid. We were _rich_.  
  
Oh _yes_. This had to have been the best night _ever_.  
  
  


***Three Weeks Later***

I was thrusting into Jasmine’s wet, wonderful pussy, properly breaking in the new bed in the new house. I was feeling on top of the world. And certainly on top of Jasmine, since she was face down and ass up on the bed, wearing a set of bright blue lingerie that stood out nicely against her black skin and highlighted her amazing figure like an angel’s.  
  
In front of us, on the TV, there was Jasmine again, moaning and twisting around as Space Ranger Dee Sire got used by her captors. She looked _really_ hot, and I was splitting my attention between watching the porn and watching my wife’s ass bounce around, in a forty-sixty split.  
  
“Rory,” Jasmine moaned, her voice choked with lust. It sent a shiver down my spine. “I’m getting close. Keep on doing that.”  
  
I nodded and reached down, squeezing one of her buttocks. It felt nice in my hand, as I felt the fat and muscle and skin. And it felt good for her, too.  
  
I was getting pretty close to my own orgasm. I kept it up, thrusting in and out of her. I could feel a _tension_ forming inside of me, and I sped up. Any second now… and hey, we might even cum at the same time that ‘Lisa Licks’ got a creampie!  
  
“Yes,” Jaz moaned, her voice so _sexy_ , “Yes, honey, yes, please!”  
  
I thrust as deep as I could into her, feeling my own orgasm happening. I gasped, staring straight ahead as I felt my dick pulse inside of her.  
  
There was a flash of light.  
  
The next thing I could see, we weren’t in our bedroom anymore. We were in a softly glowing white room that I could _easily_ recognize. A few yards in front of us were at least half a dozen aliens, watching us. And I was still cumming.  
  
That was the _weirdest_ orgasm of my life. On the one hand, I was still buried inside of my wonderful wife’s amazing pussy as she clamped down around me on orgasm. But I was also flinching away from all of the complete, nonhuman strangers staring at me having sex.  
  
“Oh yes!” Jasmine cried out, her voice choked with lust. “I saw white I came- what the hell!”  
Jasmine smacked me in the face with her back as she scrambled upwards. I rose up after her, rubbing my nose as I positioned myself behind her. Jasmine was a porn star. I wasn’t. If she wanted to show off her body, by all means, but I was going to go look for a towel or something.  
  
“Mrs. And Mr. Peters,” a voice said. After a minute, I recognized it as Sanhe as she stepped forward from the lineup. “It’s wonderful to see you two again.” A big smile appeared on her face. “And I have some good news!”  
  
“R-Really,” Jasmine said, her voice wavering. I reached forward and hugged her. Instantly, she grabbed my hands and lowered them, covering her pussy. I could feel my cum dripping out of her, which was a pretty good reason to want to hide herself, I supposed! “What’s that?”  
  
“ _Captured by the Black Hole Gang_ has become a major hit,” Sanhe said. “And the galaxy is clamoring for more.” She smiled, and I suddenly realized where this was going. “How would you like to shoot another movie?”  
  
Jaz only stayed silent for a second. Then she stepped forward, out of my arms and walked across the ship floor, not caring that she was naked.  
  
“I’d love to,” Jasmine said. “What’s this one called?”


End file.
